Highway to Heaven
by Roxius
Summary: AU. After Kite's death, BlackRose began falling into depression. Can a certain girl with angel wings bring BlackRose out of the shadows and back into the light? BlackRose X Terajima. BlackRose POV. Warning: SHOUJO AI! Please R & R! Some Minor changes made


Title: Highway to Heaven

Genre Angst/Romance

Rating: T

Pairing: BlackRose X Terajima Ryoko (SHOUJO AI!), hinted BlackRose X Kite

Summary: AU. After Kite's death, BlackRose began falling into depression. Can a certain girl with angel wings bring BlackRose out of the shadows and back into the light? BlackRose X Terajima. BlackRose POV. Warning: SHOUJO AI! Please R & R!

* * *

I remember I was waiting for Kite at Mac Anu when Orca suddenly confronted me. When I saw the distressed look in his eyes, I felt my heart beat quicken. 

He took me into an alley and said, "BlackRose...he's dead...he got stuck in the middle of a gang war he had nothing to do with..."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I didn't even know what to say. I...just couldn't believe it. I felt like I was going to faint, or even throw up. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. The shock was just too great. I didn't even notice Orca logging out. At the moment, I didn't even care.

As I walked out of the alley, I felt numb all over. It felt like all my nerves were stolen from me by some evil demon. I couldn't feel anything. I...I felt like I wanted to die. I wanted to die and forget everything. Most of all, I wanted to die so I could be with Kite.

When I logged out, I finally broke out into tears...

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

'Why am I still playing this game?' I wondered as I cut down a Wood Harpy with a single swing of my sword. I was on the fifth floor of the dungeon and I've done nothing but fight weak enemies. I still felt numb in my mind. All I ever did in this stupid game was kill enemies and level up. But...what was the purpose? Why do I keep coming back to this game? Why am I torturing myself? WHY?

Every time I logged in, I could feel my heart grow heavy. Feelings of sadness and hopelessness fill my very mind and soul. If I hate feeling like this, then why do I keep loging in? I just...I just don't understand it. 'Ah...forget it!' I told myself as I moved deeper into the dungeon. As I fought off more foes, I could feel the long-hidden rage within me begin to awake. I let out a blood-curdling scream as I jabbed my sword into a monster's skull and easily sliced it in half.

I had never felt more alive. I even began laughing victoriously as I brutually slaughtered my foes to pieces. When it was all over, I still felt the adrenaline pumping through my veins. I still wanted to kill. I wanted to destroy. I wanted everyone and everything I come across to feel the pain and sorrow I've hidden inside for so long in one fell swoop! I wanted to kill the bastards that took Kite's life! I wanted to rip off their faces and cut off their heads!

Suddenly, I heard a voice. It was so sweet and angelic. "BLACKROSE-CHAN!" I spun around and saw a blond girl in a white dress with angel wings running towards me. She was smiling at me and she was carrying a large axe in her hands. 'Oh, yeah! Her name's Terajima Ryoko!' I realized once she caught up to me. "It's a surprise to see you here!" She exclaimed happily with a goofy grin on her face. Looking at that grin reminded me of...

"What do you want, Terajima?" I asked forecefully. I wanted to get the image of Kite out of my head as soon as possible. Terajima was still smiling (Damn her!) as she replied, "Well, you know, I came here to train and all. I...just didn't expect running into you, that's all..." 'I have to admit she has a point...' I thought as I subtly looked her over. She wasn't half bad-looking, to tell you the truth. I wouldn't mind dating her - WHAT AM I THINKING?

Terajima must have noticed that I was mentally yelling at myself or something because then she said, "Uh...are you okay, BlackRose? You look kind of distressed..." I let out a sigh and looked her in the eyes. She really WAS pretty. After a few minutes of awkward silence, I finally decided to tell her. I pulled out a Sprite Ocarina and said, "Okay, Terajima, I'll tell you what's up. First, let's get the hell out of here..."

* * *

Damn, could that girl scream! She was calm up until I said Kite was dead, and then she broke out into hysterics. It was embarrassing. It took a few minutes just for me to calm her down before I could finish talking. When she HAD heard the whole story, the poor girl was just sitting there, silent tears pouring from her eyes. Seeing her like this made me feel upset, too. At that moment, I began to worry if I had gotten rid of Terajima's warming smile for good. She was a sensitive girl who didn't take news like this very well. 

"Uh, Terajima?" I said, once she was done crying, "Are...are you gonna be okay?" Terajima wiped some stray tears from her eyes and replied, "I-I think so. But, please, BlackRose...call me 'Ryoko'..." I chuckled a bit, but I quickly stopped myself because now was not exactly the time to be laughing. Terajima stood up and said, "Well, thank you for telling me. I think...I'll go visit him later..." She flashed me a quick smile before logging out. I shook my head and thought, 'Silly girl. That was a forced smile you just gave me...' After that, I decided to log out and visit good ol' Kite as well...

* * *

The cemetary was dark and gloomy, like always. You never know what could happen, so I had a flashlight and a spare wrench hidden in my jacket, just in case. As I walked along the rows of gravestones, I felt shivers crawl up my spine. Suddenly, I saw someone. It was a girl with long brown hair. She was standing in front of one of the graves with tears streaming from her eyes. As I drew closer, I realized that the girl was standing in front of Kite's grave. Nervously, walked up to the girl and whispered, "...Terajima?" The girl looked up at me and replied, "...I told you. Call me 'Ryoko'!" 

I don't know why, but a big grin suddenly sprouted on my face. I felt like I finally met up with someone that I haven't seen for years. Then, I did something that not even I had expected. I pulled Terajima into an embrace and hugged her. I let her cry into my shoulder as I gently stroked her beautiful hair. I could feel tears forming in my eyes as well as I looked down at Kite's grave. For some reason, as I stared at the grave, I felt like he would have still been alive if I had been there for him, just like he'd always been there for me.

"Please...take me away from here...I can't look at it any longer..." Terajima whispered quietly into my ear. I did as told and helped her over to my car. I unlocked the door and climbed in. There we were, just me and Terajima Ryoko, sitting together in a car. Alone. 'I hope no one's watching us!' I thought half-jokingly, thinking that someone might be waiting for us to kiss or something. After a while, I finally decided to start up some conversation.

"So," I said, "You're a brunette in real life, huh?" Terajima glanced at me quickly before turning her head back towards the car door window. I really hate being ignored. Suddenly, I just remembered the most basic thing I should have done. I held my hand out towards her and said, "By the way, my name's Akira Hayami!" Slowly and reluctantly, Terajima reached over and quickly shook my hand before going back to seclusion.

I couldn't believe how stubborn this damn girl was being! I sighed and looked out the window on my side of the car, hoping to think of some way to cheer her up. It took about thirty minutes for Terajima to finally do something. I'm not sure why or how, but that crazy girl just bent over and gave me a small kiss on the cheek like it was no big deal! I swung my hands up in the air and cried, "W-W-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?" My face was probably completely flushed.

"I...I just wanted to thank you for trying to comfort me, Akira-chan..." Terajima replied, her cheeks slightly tinted red. I pressed my hand where she had kissed me and realized it was still wet. I couldn't believe what had just happened. My heart was pounding like crazy and my entire face felt hot. These feelings within me were both familiar and new at the same time. Terajima giggled at my uncomfortable disposition and said, "I see you liked my little 'thank you' present..."

I wasn't sure what to say. I couldn't stop staring at Terajima's cute smiling face. She was just so beautiful. I...I couldn't stop these thoughts from swirling around in my head. I suddenly wanted her so badly...so badly. I wanted to hold her. I wanted to kiss her. But, most of all, I wanted to-

My eyes widened in surprise as Terajima bent forward and pressed her lips against mine. I could feel her wet tongue moving around in my mouth. I could feel my entire body grow hot with pleasure as she moved in closer until our bodies were pressed against one another. When we took a moment to breath, Terajima looked directly into my eyes and whispered, "I love...I love you so much, BlackRose. Please...comfort me..." I would have told her that my real name is Akira, but I was too busy getting a new girlfriend to care.

* * *

Even though it's been five years since Kite's death, I still can't stop having that same dream. The dream where Kite is killed and I was powerless to stop it. I still feel like I could have stopped it if I had been there, for some reason. I probably let the guilt of Kite's passing get to me and now I'm stuck with it. 

But, Terajima was always there for me. After I had finished high school, me and Terajima became roommates in college. Luckily for me, both my parents and her parents were accepting of our relationship. I even found out that Terajima's dad was kind of happy that her daughter wasn't going to willingly fall pray to any male perverts!

Terajima was always so happy and sweet. She would comfort me when I had a bad day or when I woke up in the middle of the night after that horrible dream. She always told me she loved me, and I knew it. She loved me so much and that she had allowed me to take her virginity.

Anyway, here's where I'm getting at: Although I've lost a great and important person in my life, I've gained an innvaluable and loving partner. I still miss Kite dearly and I'll never forget him, but I know Terajima will always be there to help me through it.


End file.
